miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Damocles
|aliases = The Owl Mr. Owl |image = Mr. Damocles Square.png|Mr. Damocles Dark Owl Square.png|Dark Owl The Owl Square.png|The Owl |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |supervillain identity = Dark Owl |likes = Knightowl}} is the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/651170953989218304 In "The Dark Owl", after trying and failing to become a superhero and being humiliated by the media for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Dark Owl, an Owl-themed supervillain.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZg2ST6n097/ Appearance Physical appearance Mr. Damocles is a stout man with amber eyes. He has large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He is bald on the top of his head. Civilian attire He wears a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit. His pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loafers. As Dark Owl His eyes are round and yellow. His face is covered with a black mask, while there are brown circles with white edges around his eyes. The mask also includes two tuft-like points with brown tops that come out above his eyes and point backwards. His beard is brown, his mustache notably having tips sticking out, and two black vertical stripes go up it. He wears a black suit that includes brown covering and padding over his upper body, arms, and legs. The covering includes black or darker lines, and a brown symbol of an owl's face appears on the chest. Above his hips, he has a brown belt with two pockets towards his right side holding objects based on his symbol. He wears brown gloves that have two ridges each, brown boots with black soles, and a long cape that is black on the back and brown on the other side. The cape can also transform into a pair of wings that has a gray mantle along with several black feathers on either side of the wings. Personality Mr. Damocles is serious, courteous, and authoritative, but he struggles under pressure, especially when Mayor Bourgeois dictates that the school must find his daughter Chloé's missing bracelet in "Rogercop", and when Chloé demands that he suspend Alya for taking a photo of her locker in "Lady Wifi". As seen in "Reflekta", he can be quite forgetful and stingy as well, not remembering who Juleka is when Marinette states that she missed the class photo, and deciding to ignore her claims entirely when Chloé brings up the fact that he is paying Vincent, the photographer, by the hour. Despite his flaws, Mr. Damocles can feel concerned over the well being of others, such as in "Pixelator", when he questions Jagged Stone's decision to face the titular villain. As seen in "The Dark Owl", Mr. Damocles holds admiration and respect for Ladybug and Cat Noir, so much so that he attempts to become a superhero himself, desiring to help others under the secret identity "The Owl" and showing that he has a good heart and intentions. However, he can be obtuse at times, not listening to Cat Noir and Ladybug when they urge him to stop his superhero antics so he won't endanger himself. After he is de-akumatized, he learns his lesson and decides to help out others by performing small deeds, without putting himself at risk. As Dark Owl, he is vengeful towards Ladybug and Cat Noir for accidentally humiliating him, and desires to do the same thing to them. He strives to be the only hero in Paris, aiming to get rid of Ladybug and Cat Noir to achieve his goal. Intelligent and calculating, he fakes a scenario in order to trap the heroes. Despite his plans and hostility towards the heroes, he isn't needlessly evil, even chiding Ladybug and Cat Noir for believing he would really harm a kitten when his scenario is revealed to be a fake, and is still a man of his word, releasing the heroes from danger after they make the gesture of surrendering their Miraculouses. Abilities As a civilian Calling it a hobby, Mr. Damocles has IT skills, helping Ms. Mendeleiev with her computer troubles and claiming that he created a program for his computer in "Robostus". However, while having some ability, he still ends up letting a virus into the school's hard drive in the same episode. His program Albert also has glitches and problems, but is designed well enough to recognize and respond to commands, albeit poorly and often unsuccessfully. Damocles also modifies his grappling hook when it fails to shoot correctly in "The Dark Owl". When being The Owl, Mr. Damocles shows off his agility and skill at climbing a tree. However, his older age makes him less smooth in his maneuvers, being prone to falling over, and he is unskilled at throwing a boomerang or aiming and shooting a grappling hook gun. As Dark Owl While Dark Owl doesn't have real superpowers, he has a wide arsenal of gadgets and tools, such as a fully functioning grappling hook, numerous owl-themed boomerangs, and wings that he can use to glide through the air. He also has enhanced combat capabilities, enabling him to efficiently battle with Ladybug and Cat Noir individually, and a strong jump. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Mr. Damocles' design is very reminiscent of an owl. He also has many pictures of different owls in his office. * The name Damocles refers to a character from an ancient Greek story who, after praising the king's good fortune at his position of wealth and power, was invited to sit in the king's place on the throne, unaware (at first) that a sword hung over his head suspended by a single horse hair. The literal meaning of "Damocles" is "fame of the people". * His akumatized form was first revealed as a silhouette in a promotional poster on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. * In "The Dark Owl", it is revealed that he is a fan of comic book superhero Knightowl, owning various related comics and merchandise. ** While his homemade costume and his akumatized appearance are strongly based off of Knightowl's appearance from the in-universe comic books and merchandise, his akumatized form resembles the character Knightowl from the Miraculous Adventures comics. *His akumatized villain costume is a modified version of his original costume, a trait similar to Chloé's akumatized villain costume in "Antibug". *He successfully forces one of Ladybug's Miraculous earrings off of her. * As Dark Owl, he is one of a few villains to almost murder Ladybug and Cat Noir (by almost drowning them). de:M. Damocles es:Sr. Damocles fr:M. Damoclès pl:Pan Damocles pt-br:Mr. Damocles ru:Месье Дамоклес Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:School employees Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains